


She's got a way

by reddish_umbrella



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: A lot of hinting, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Max cares about Zoey, Pooooooopcorn, between season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish_umbrella/pseuds/reddish_umbrella
Summary: After her father's death Zoey just want to disappear under her blanket, but...her phone has other plans.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	She's got a way

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit down and as always I felt like I can't write when I am this way...then I literally wrote 3K in one sitting.  
> Well. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Title is from Billy Joel song, because I like to keep poetic and vague ;-)

Can you live only from microwave popcorn?

Zoey shook her head as the question popped into her mind. Of course, you could, she didn't do anything else for days now. She was mulled into her blanket and read for hours Star Trek fanfiction, the only fanfiction she really could tolerate. It was Friday now and the last time she was at her parents' home was Tuesday. Her father's death was almost three weeks ago, and she took some time off for the funeral, for her family, for the grieving. For facing the reality; a life without her best friend.She massaged her temples under the thick blanket which laid heavily on her. She told them she would be fine, and they shouldn't worry. After two weeks of staying with her Mom, who always started to cry in the middle of nowhere Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold up a brave face such near of her Mother's despair. She also couldn't cry in front of her. Of course, she had cried, but in private. In her room, where nobody could witness her ugly sobs. Even when Max held her a whole night, rocked her back and forth, and said to her to let go. She couldn't, she simply wasn't capable of doing so. She was pretty sure a lot of people would her consider a psychopath by now and the escape from them was the only suitable solution to avoid any further awkward questions.

She shuffled under her blanket and tried to ignore her dry lips and a pounding headache. She had no idea when the last time she drank something. She went for a pee last night and headed back with a new bag of popcorn and she woke up like this; laying in popcorn crumbs everywhere and her phone with only 10% battery left. It didn’t stop her to continue to read fanfictions on it. She was grateful for the endless stream of stories within the Star Trek universe. Of course, she was into Star Trek because of science (duh!) but she ultimately stayed because it was such a big fandom and she had so much choice when it came to escapism. Because some of the fics out there were outright … disturbing.

„Bah, another _mpreg_? C'mon!", violently she swiped the open browser app close. Her fingers felt stiff after laying on the hands for so long and somehow, she managed to push the camera button. Shocked she was looking suddenly in her face. Disshelved hair, pillow print in her face, her eyes reddened, and her lips full of cracks. She looked depressing, really depressing.

„What the fuck?", she cursed to herself and starred at the screen. That wasn't her, was it? She was fine under her blanked, just having some me time! Furiously she swiped up the menu and pressed delete. Instead, the picture got forwarded to Max.

„WHAT THE FUCK!", Zoey cried under the blanket. This fucking phone had a mind on its own, otherwise, she couldn't understand how this could just happen. Panic was crawling to her head as she realized she absolutely didn't want to talk with Max about why she looked like a tramp. With shaky hands, she opened the chat with Max and clicked on the picture. She tapped on the picture repeatedly, but her phone refused to highlight it. At this moment she saw how Max came online and the picture had now two perfectly blue checkmarks.  
„FUUUUUUUCK!" Finally, she managed to activate the picture and clicked on delete. The picture vanished, but it was too late…because at this moment Max was calling her. Hysterically she took her phone and threw it away as far as she could (which wasn't a large distance as she was still under her blanket; it was ridiculous to even try) and she ignored the nagging ringtone. Gratefully the phone stopped and after some seconds of being sure she was out of danger; she took it again in her hands. She needed now fluffy fanfic to come over this shock.She was about to open her browser as the phone rang again. In utter shock, Zoey was staring at her display and she didn't why, but she pressed on ignore. First, she was relieved that the phone stop to ring as suddenly it dawned on her…now Max knew she was there. „Fuuuuuck", she hollered as the first voice messages which appeared in the chat. 15 seconds long, 45 seconds long, 60 seconds longs…he wouldn't stop record, would he? She had to confront him. Maybe just listen to him and just something like „I am fine, I just slept in and misdialled on my phone, ha-ha." Sounded convincible enough, right? She sighed and pressed to play the first voice message.

„Zoey, did you hang up on me?" Max's slightly upset voice echoed under the blanket and Zoey felt how the heat was covering her face. The next voice message started automatically.  
„So, listen, I am not judging you for staying at home under what looks like your monster blanket, but you look awful. Should I swing by and we can talk?" Zoey shook her head vividly until she realized that Max couldn't see her. The third voice message started.

„On the other hand, I know exactly what you're gonna say to that, so I won't try to ask if you need me. Whoever this person in the picture was, she needs help or at least someone who let the sunshine in her apartment. I am coming by, Zoey." He sounded very convinced and Zoey realized she was in trouble. If he came by, she had to explain the chaos of empty popcorn bags and the general chaos and depressing state of her apartment. Feverish she started to compose a text which should bring him off her scent.

„No need to come by, I am fine. It was just a picture of last night which I accidentally took in the middle of the night and I just wanted to forward to Mo for shit and giggles." That sounded convincible and relatable, didn't it? Satisfied with her work she hit send and waited.

It took Max about two minutes before she had another voice message in, only about 6 seconds long. Zoey was optimistically the text worked and hit play.

„Yeah, I am not buying it. I am there in 15."

Zoey groaned and collapsed on her bed. 

It took him only 13 minutes before he was knocking on her door. Zoey went into a frenzy, changed into a new shirt, and stuffed the empty popcorn bag in the garbage bin, which was dangerously overflowing. She was just about to clean her teeth as she heard Max's knocking. Or was it more a banging with Max's urgent voice?

„Zoey, open the door, I know you are in there!" She spat the rest of the toothpaste out and marched to the door. She breathed in deeply, tried her best smile, and open the door a crack.

„Hi Max, so nice of you to drop by, but I am really fine!", she said without taking a breath.

Max looked at her sceptically. „Let me be the judge of that." With one smooth movement, he sidestepped her and was in her foyer. Perplex Zoey was staring at him as he was mustering her. His eyes ended up on her head and Zoey just realized she had forgotten to brush her hair. It must look very messy. Automatically she touched her head and tried to push the wild strands down. He frowned and suddenly he curled his nose.

„Zoey…how much popcorn have you been eating lately?"

Fuck. Could he smell it? „Not…much?", she tried hesitantly. He looked at her, a mixture of being worried and sceptical. He went straight ahead in the kitchen and opened the garbage bin under the sink. Several empty and crumbled pack of popcorn landed on his shoes. He looked down and then at her, his face a bit desperate.  
„Zoey, did you only eat popcorn for the last few days?"

Zoey waivered but she suspected as the proof was laying in front of him, she couldn't deny it.  
„They are easy to make?", she offered half-heartedly as an explanation.

Max signed deeply and massaged his eyes. He didn't say anything for a solid minute until he looked at her with a stern look. „You have to eat something properly and I will take care of it." He went over to Zoey and softly touched her shoulder.  
„You go over there on the couch and sit. I have to figure that out." He steered her into the direction of the couch where she slid down on it. Zoey observed how he opened several windows and clean up the place. Zoey was fidgeting on the couch, not knowing how she should react. She felt bad that Max came by and felt obliged to clean up her mess. She was about to get up as suddenly a large glass of water appeared in front of her.

„Drink", said Max who was bowed over her. She looked up into his firm face and took the glass. With only a few sips she emptied it and gave it back. He looked at her satisfied and went back to the kitchen. Zoey didn't know if she should be grateful for Max caring for her or be insulted, as she was treated like a petulant child. On the other hand…she looked shitty in the accidental selfie.

„I am going to order something from this new Vietnamese place", said Max and looked up from his phone, „something with vitamins in it and no artificial processed corn", he said with a knowing look to Zoey. She just could stop herself from rolling her eyes.

„You could take bath while we are waiting", Max suggested.

„And what you gonna do while I am bathing?" Zoey looked at him questionably.

„I am clean up this place a bit…"

„…and get rid of my popcorn stash?" Zoey shot him a dubious look.

Max grinned. „Maybe."

„You never find it."

„We'll see but for now…got and get soaked." He shooed her in the direction of the bathroom.

As Zoey was soaking in the bathtub – she almost forgot how heavenly that felt – when she heard a slight knock on the door.

„Zoey, are you all right in there?" Max's voice sounded a tad worried.

„I am not drowning myself if you wanted to ask me that", she answered sassly.

She heard him breathe out, almost relieved. Zoey frowned; he was really worried about her wellbeing. She must look dreary.

„I'll get out any minute", she shouted back.

„Good, because the delivery should be here shortly." She heard how he moved away from the door and she stretched herself before she pulled out the bathtub plug.

As she was already dressed in PJ and her fluffy red bathrobe, she was sitting on the toilet seat and grunted as she tried to brush through her wild red hair.  
  
„Zoey?", she heard Max again on the door, „what are you doing in there?"

She sighed loudly as her comb was stuck again on a large knot at her backside head.

„I am trying to brush my hair…. ouch!" She cried as the hair didn't budge even under her violent strokes.

„Zoey?" Max sounded worried again. „Do you need help?"

She looked in the mirror at her stubborn hair and thought about it. Did she need help, especially from Max?

„Have you ever brushed someone's hair? “, asked Zoey instead.

She heard Max chuckled slightly outside of the door. „Every day on summer camp."

Zoey closed her eyes and said: „Okay, you can come in. The door is open."

Max opened carefully the door and peeked inside. He looked at her in the mirror and started to grin.

„That looks like a challenge."

Without saying anything else Zoey handed him the comb, which was already full of her red hair. Carefully he took the brush and pulled the hair out, shaking his head. „You use too much force", he said. „There is a method behind it." He looked and seemed to think. „I’ve got an idea, I’m right back. “Zoey heard how he walked into the kitchen and was opening several drawers. Shortly he came back to the bathroom, a small bottle of olive oil in his hand. Zoey didn’t even know she owned it.

„Where did you this and what are gonna do with the olive oil?"

„I found it like in the last small drawer of your kitchen, looked like you forgot it there. And believe it will help." She looked at him critically but shrugged it away. It couldn't get worse, could it?

Max smiled started to pour some drop of oil into his fingers and spread it evenly on both of his hands. Carefully he started to touch Zoey's hair and massaged the oil into the damp hair. Zoey felt how she started to relax under his tender touch and closed instinctively her eyes. It was magically feeling, the touch of Max's fingertips on her scalp and the tingles in her neck. She let her sink to him and breathed out deeply.

She heard how Max chuckled softly. „I take that as a compliment."

„Where did you learn this?", asked Zoey her eyes still closed.

„Like I said…in summer camp. The nearest I got to first base at 13. “

Zoey opened her eyes and looked at him surprised. „I never expected you to be a ladies' man."

„Maybe you don't know me that throughout as you thought", he said highly amused.

Zoey turned her face from him and hoped urgently he didn't see her blush.

After he massaged the oil into her hair, he started to divide her hair into four different parts. He took the brush and started carefully to comb through the hair starting from the end.

Instead of brushing the hair as Zoey did – with blunt force from the roots till the end, brushing even harder if she discovered a knot – he slowly divided the knots with his fingers and continued to brush them separately. After some time, he managed to brush through the whole hair without bigger resistance. He laid the brush back on the sink and was looking at Zoey satisfied.

„Good as new", he commented with a spark in his eyes.

Zoey investigated the mirror and he was right. Her hair which was normally the incarnation of a bird's nest, was flowing now smoothly over her shoulder. Max did a miracle on her.

„Maybe you should consider becoming a hairdresser if you don't find any work as a coder anymore", she joked.

He shrugged his shoulder, a small grin on his face. „Well, its booth involves my fingers, and we both know that these fingers can do magic." He winked at her and Zoey blushed again. Like a mellowed tomato this time.

„We should get going, our food is already getting cold", said Max and quickly grazed her shoulder with his hand before he went out of the bathroom. Zoey was sitting there for another minute and tried to stop her heart from jumping out of her ribcage.

„Why didn’t you ask for help? “, asked Max suddenly.

They were sitting on the couch and eating their Pho's. Zoey was grateful that Max had stopped by and made her eat real food, she had forgotten how much flavour actual food had. She didn't answer straight away and instead was thinking about how she was going to answer his question.

„Maybe … because I don't want to talk about it all the time." She sighed, deeply. „At home…all we do is to talk about him, cry about him…and I can't. I cannot do that anymore, I feel so…drained." Zoey held in and looked down at her almost finished bowl.

„Hey, Zoey…" Max slowly moved in her direction, until he could touch her arm. „We have not talked about it if you feel not up to it."

Zoey gave him a sceptical look. „Really? Don't I have to talk sometimes? What if I feel never…like it? Am I weird that I won't cry over him anymore?"

„Zoey, that's entirely fine. We all deal with this differently, there is no manual to do this."

„I dunno…I have the feeling everyone expects me to cry and sob over him and they all think I am a creep because I can't do it. I mean I cried over him…but not in public. I just…don't want to." Her voice was almost a whisper. 

Max peered at her and shook his head. He took the Pho out of her hand and opened his arms. Slowly Zoey moved over to him and Max closed his arms. He hugged her tightly and softly rocked forth and back.

„Zoey, you are never a creep, you’re just a human being. If you won't talk or cry about it, that's completely fine. I will always love you and be here for you without any conditions." He carefully stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. „And if it's only to get you off popcorn and brush your hair."

Zoey giggled and snuggled upon him. Laying in Max's arms was the most comfortable place she had been for ages. She smelt his subtle cologne and felt his soft skin. She could feel his steady heartbeat under her fingertips.

„You know…that's was friends are for", Max added to her ear, softly kissing her upper ear.

„Yeah", she said and looked at him at ease. A peaceful smile laid on her face as she carefully pushed a loose strand of Max's face. Max copied her smile and took her hand, his fingers interlocking with hers. Zoey laid her head back on his collarbone and snuggle tight to him. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. She waited until his breaths were evenly as he drifted off to sleep. She snuggled into him deeper and before the sleep overcame her too, she whispered to herself: „Friends and maybe more."

FIN


End file.
